


The One who is Competent

by Ms_shapley



Series: Organised Chaos [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_shapley/pseuds/Ms_shapley
Summary: In where Kurokawa Hana steers clear of all things Sawada Tsunayoshi but somehow gets involved in the mess that is Vongola.
Series: Organised Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824928
Kudos: 21





	The One who is Competent

It wasn’t as if Hana woke with the explicit idea to betray her country or her people. She didn’t just decide one morning at 3:17am that this was on her agenda for the day in bold red writing, in fact she wasn’t even thinking of waking at 3:17 in the bloody morning. Her days always start at 5:40 sharp, a shower at 5:45, coffee and a plain bagel at 6, get dressed at 6:30 and leave for work at 6:45. Anyone could tell you that Kurokawa Hana was a practical and very organised woman, who likes to have contingency plans upon contingency plans, and colour co-ordinated calendars, and ironically enough she loathes paperwork and deadlines.  
And when her phone rang at exactly 3:17am she was rightfully furious and perhaps checking the caller ID before she launched off in a vicious attack of words would’ve been the smartest idea. 

“Excuse me, do you know what time it is? 3 god damn 17 in the fucking morning. The damn prime minister better be dead or in critical condition for this call. If not call me at 6am, understood?”

“I will pretend I did not hear that Kurokawa.”

“Shit.”

Shit she said that aloud.

“And that. The prime minister is not dead or in critical condition but there was a kidnapping of his wife and daughter. We suspect a crime syndicate.”

She’s dressed before her boss could finish his words; her grey tailored suit and black heels on, and hair tied in an immaculate bun. 

“Anything I need to know?”

“Yes. We have one of them in custody. I will send Watabe to pick you up.”

At 3:40 sharp she is out the door, black bag over her shoulder and a plain black coffee in one hand.

*

4:00am and Hana is overloaded with more information that she could possibly imagine. 

“At precisely 1am a group of 5 masked individuals infiltrated the Prime Ministers house and took the pair. These 5 individuals were powerful enough that they easily took out over 20 of the armed men guarding the house and the attack was perfectly coordinated that it had to be an inside job.”

Hana is three coffees deep and furiously typing out heavily annotated notes (and more than one person at the conference table stares at her in both awe and fear at the speed. Hana is very pleased with that u). 

“One of the individuals we have and have not identified as of yet but here is her picture.”

A beautiful girl of what Hana assumes to be of Chinese descent sits in the cell, legs crossed and she looks far too calm for Hana’s liking. Something flashes in Hana’s mind as she looks at the girl and she can’t exactly place it. Perhaps it’s the hair or perhaps it is the sheer boldness of her red outfit. 

“Red?” Hana arches an eyebrow and stares incredulously around the people. “And how did no one notice her?”

More than one shuffles nervously in their seat but it’s the prime minister’s head of security who straightens his back and glares at her. 

“My people are the best. There had to be an inside person.”

Hana doesn’t lower her eyebrow, “Sir, if they were good we wouldn’t be having this conversation now would we?”

She looks back to the front.  
“Do we have anything concrete? Or just anything remotely interesting?”

“That’s your job isn’t it?” The head of security (Daisuke she thinks. She doesn’t care much for meat headed morons) sneers. 

Hana smiles with her teeth and is pleased when he shrinks back. “My job is to rip apart every piece of information and find what makes them vulnerable. My subordinates’ job is to find anything that I can use to make this happen. Now, what do we have?”

Hana is more than pleased to see him gulp and shrink back more. 

*

Kyoko rings at 6am just after Hana gets out of the conference room. 

“I need a favour.”

“Now really isn’t a good time Kyoko.” Hana makes a beeline to her team’s floor, arms slowly filling up with files as passerby’s hand her things. 

“I know where they are.”

Hana skids to a stop and abruptly spins to her office. 

“What do you mean you are in the hospital, Kyoko?”

Everyone winces at her tone, more than familiar with the name. 

Hana knows Kyoko is smiling.  
“The line is safe and are you in your office yet?”

“You have one second to explain how you got there.”  
Hana strides into her office and shuts the door. 

“We have them. Well the Varia does.”

Hana swears.  
“I told you not to tell me anything and don’t get involved.”

“They asked.”

“What.”

“Well Naomi-chan did.”

“What.”

“He’s corrupt Hana. He’s been working with the yakuza and the Estraneo.”

Hans swears again.  
“And why are you only telling me now?”

“You said don’t tell me anything.”

“Shit.”

“It’s I-Pin in there.”

“Shit.”

Of course the girl looked familiar. Hana babysat her once and goes on yearly brunches with the girl when she visits Italy (and of course she always ignored the blood that sometimes stained her shoes).

“What’s the favour?”

“Get out. We already have someone getting her.”

Hana shuts her eyes.

“You and I both know you hate your job and the government. You can do better with us.”

And isn’t that the truth. Hana knows the mafia is bad but she has seen first hand what the government does and ignores it every single time. But the thing is Hana has also seen the good. 

(Remembers when she saved those girls all those years ago from being trafficked. The bad came later when her boss at the time told her to shove everything under the rug and make everything disappear because the fucking buyer was a prominent politician. She told Kyoko and although she doesn’t know everything about their group, she trusted them to keep the girls safe. Hana feigned stupid when her boss came to her in a fit of anger demanding where they were, but honestly it wasn’t as if she was the one in charge of the transportation of them. Her boss was ridiculously stupid that way).

“I can’t.” 

Hana hears more than just Kyoko’s sharp inhale of breath.

“But I’ll get out.”

Everyone but Kyoko breathes a sigh of relief on the other side.  
(“That’s good, right?” Lambo whispers hesitantly after looking at Kyoko’s still concerned face).

“Don’t be impulsive Hana.”

Hana almost snorts into the phone.  
“I’m not the impulsive one Kyoko.”

Kyoko sighs and Hana smirks.

“Where are you going to go?”

Hana doesn’t say anything for a while and Kyoko starts twitching, shaking her head when Haru touches her shoulder and ignores the concerned looks from everyone else. 

“I think I still have a few favours I can cash in on.”

“Hana.” If Kyoko was the person to snarl this would be where it happened. 

“Italy.” Hana ignores how every single person on the other end except Kyoko gasp. “COMBUSIN owes me one or three things.”  
Kyoko opens her mouth to respond something but then there is a knock on Hana’s door and it opens. “I’ll see you at the hospital in 5.”

“Be safe and don’t be stupid Hana.”  
Hana rolls her eyes and bites back a snarky retort.

“Explain.” Her bosses’s arms are crossed as she closes her phone. 

“My sister needs me. Not biological but she’s mine. Her partner is in critical condition.”

Her boss grimaces.  
“Anything useful yet?”

“No.”  
And thank god for that.  
“Everyone here is useless.”

Her boss grimaces again.  
“And The One who isn’t is leaving.”

Hana smiles with her teeth. “Well Erika-san is competent at least.”

“When will you be back?”

“Not sure. It sounded bad and they live overseas. America.” She adds on at her bosses’ look and that is a half truth. The Kyoko that everyone at her work knows lives in Los Angeles and is a translator for the Japanese Embassy. And technically that is one of Kyoko’s covers and one that she keeps because, well, it’s very useful. 

He stares at her for a long time and Hana fights the urge to twitch. 

“Between you and me I’m glad that they’re out.”

Hana raises an eyebrow but says nothing.

“They’re probably safer.” He shrugs and Hana stays silent. “And you are good at your job.” He stares at her intensely. “I can put in a good word for you with the American branch.”

Hana smiles with less teeth this time.  
“Perhaps. I think it’ll be fine though.”

He nods.  
“Take care.”

Hana nods in return and when he leaves she sighs. Of course the insider would be her boss and gods is she glad her gut was right for once. Hana passes a cursory glance over her office. No photos decorate the room, the only decoration is an ugly candle holder gifted from Haru that Hana honestly just keeps out of spite. (It is very satisfying sending a photo of the thing to Haru when she is pissed off and to Kyoko when she is feeling petty). She packs the candle and a few of the more important files (and the more incriminating ones of Kyoko and the others, of course it’s not like any of her team will figure it out - except maybe Erika but Erika is merely competent and it would be a bit of a stretch) into her black bag.

Hana’s out by 8am, her office stripped of the important things and a resignation letter tucked neatly between a few books. She trusts her boss will just say it was due unforeseen medical reasons. 

At 9 everything in her house that is important or sentimental is packed into a duffel bag, some clothes and a wad of euros wedged into her purse. She’s on a plane at precisely 10:15am and her place is being raided at 10:50am but of course she doesn’t know that, and if she got a text from a blocked number saying ‘you’re good.’ Well she gets rid of her phone when she is above Russia.

*

The thing with Kyoko is that she is a worry wart and Hana is a constant source of worry for her.

“Kurokawa will be fine.” Hayato rolls his eyes and Kyoko bares her teeth at him in a very unlike her way.

“Spoken like some who doesn’t know Hana.” Kyoko stresses Hana’s name. “Hana is.” Kyoko gnaws at her lip as she stares at her phone. ‘Can be impulsively stupid sometimes. And she isn’t good at letting things go or listening to people.” Kyoko pauses and then adds on. “Or pretending to like people. She’s very bad at pretending to be nice.”

Haru snorts in agreement.  
“But she’s smart. Hana-chan isn’t stupid or impulsive a lot.”

Kyoko stares at her.  
“She isn’t! It’s just when she is it’s a lot. Hana-chan’s ridiculously smart and practical. She’ll have like a thousand and thirteen plans to fall back on if something happens.”

Kyoko pursues her lips.  
‘She also just essentially betrayed our country and the plan that she’ll probably fall back on will be so damn smart but so outrageously impulsive.”

Haru groans hard and takes a long a sip of her drink. 

Yamamoto laughs.  
“ Ma ma. She’ll be fine. Besides she said she has favours to cash in on.”

Kyoko groans and Haru sighs.

“How many do you think she blackmailed?” Haru sighs out and takes another very long sip of her drink. 

“At least 5. I know for a fact she has blackmailed at least one Navy SEAL and some big shot in Siberia.”

Haru hmms. “She mentioned once about this prosecutor at the ICC and another at the MI5. Not sure about COMBUSBIN though. I didn’t even know she had an in there.”

“Same. Oh. There are also a few at MOSSAD and I think some kingpin in Chicago.” 

“Also some person who runs an underground fighting ring somewhere in Europe and someone at the UN.”

Takeshi laughs. “Are these the favours or the blackmail?”

“Both.” They say in deadpan unison. 

* 

It's midnight when Hana lands in London, having decided that she would cash in a favour that a very much criminal organisation owe her. She wouldn't put it past the higher ups to send assassins after her, even if her boss is a good man his bosses are very much not. Safe passage to Sicily would be essential and the people who owe her are very good at protection details.

"Fuck."

Hana sends a dry smile in response and shoulders her way past the annoyed man.

"Tommy, I'm cashing in that favour. How many men can you spare?"

He grimaces and shuts the door behind her.  
"How people are you expecting?"

"Quite a few. I just betrayed Japan I suppose."

She ignores his splutters and his sigh as he composes himself.

"Five of my best. What's the plan?"

"Sicily. Train. And a semi automatic pistol. And a combat knife."  
Hana shrugs off her jacket and sits down.  
"And a burner if you have a spare."

Tommy grimaces.  
"Are we good after this? I mean," He adds on at her raised eyebrow, "No more favours."

Hana rolls her eyes. "Obviously. This favour is on par to what I did for you."

Tommy groans. "God. It going to be like Siberia isn't it."

Hana raises her eyebrows. "Obviously."

"Fuck."

*

Kyoko wasn't worried. She looks at the clock for what is probably the hundredth time.

"Why hasn't she called?" Kyoko hisses out.

It wasn't everyday that the Vongola saw Kyoko like this, of course except for Haru (and one cursed memory for Mukuro. He tries to repress that memory. The Varia would also like to repress that memory, honestly Xanxus drinks a bottle a night to try get rid of it. Ryohei has repressed a lot)

"I don't know." Haru is looking at the phone with her eyes narrowed. "She wouldn't take a direct flight. I'd say she stopped in a few places or maybe just one." 

"But she should've called by now." Kyoko suddenly spins in her chair and fixes Shouichi with a glare. "Find out what is going on."

Shouichi has enough self-preservation to not ask any questions. Hayato, however, does not.

"Why the concern? Kurokawa obviously has a plan."

(Mukuro leaves as soon as Hayato opens his mouth. A brief thought of taking Chrome with him but he is not that good of a man. Reborn disappears not soon after, remembering all too well that one incident when Viper came to him in hysterics and ended up putting him in one of their more creative illusions)

"Hana." Kyoko nearly snarls out. "And if you were listening, Hana does have a plan -probably 20- but she also has never betrayed a country before. So forgive me if I'm concerned about my sister." Those last words are hissed out and her eyes are slits.

(More than one person will be repressing this memory. Tsuna regrets not taking Mukuro more seriously when he came to him that one night with bloodshot eyes and crazed pleas of never again. Yamamoto laughs a tad bit louder and Ryohei just grins, already compartmentalising the memory)

Shouichi chooses that moment to come back in with a tinge of fear.  
"Her phone is dead. Last signal is in Russia."

The silence is pretty damn terrifying and it almost a comfort to hear the sharp ring tone.

"Hello, Kyoko speaking." It is unnerving to hear her voice shift back into her normal persona.

"Hana." Her voice shifts so abruptly to a low growl. "What do you mean you are in London? Who is Tommy?" Kyoko pauses and frowns. "Siberia." Kyoko closes her eyes, trying to ignore the memory. 

Haru groans and takes the bottle of vodka from the shelf before downing a hefty amount. She turns to Takeshi, "Siberia was the worst."

"How long until you're here?" Kyoko grabs the vodka. "Assassins." She takes a healthy sip. "Ok. If you don't call me in 4 hours I will not be pleased."

Haru stares at Kyoko as the call ends.

"Its going be Siberia all over again, isn't it?"

Kyoko grimly nods and downs the rest of the vodka.

"I might cry. Siberia was literal hell."

*

Tommy can safely say that this is gearing up to be worse than Siberia. 5 minutes out of the safehouse and already three assassins.

Hana merely frowns.  
"I didn't think they would find me this easily. I thought I lost them in Istanbul."

"Exactly how many places did you stop in before here?"

"Five. Including Istanbul."

"Lets go through France and maybe Barcelona."

Hana nods.  
"We can revaluate after France."

Tommy already knows that this going to a memory he is going to try get rid of through consist alcohol poisoning.  
He shoots the man that just jumped down point blank and stabs the other one in the gut. He watches with slight fear as Hana slits the other's throat, and fuck it really will be worse than Siberia. Even in Siberia, Hana never killed anymore (at least not that he saw. He tries to pretend that she wasn't stained in blood when she came to break him out).

"On second thoughts, lets make a stop in Zurich first."

Tommy grimaces. 

“Why?” He regrets asking as soon as Hana looks at him with a smirk. 

“Someone owes me a favour.”

(And that is how Tommy meets Dante Sant Claire. They get outrageously drunk together after Hana reaches Sicily and swap horror stories. If Tommy has Siberia then Dante has the joy of Ibiza. They cry a little and neither are ashamed. Not many can say that they survived Kurokawa Hana afterall)

*

Thank God for Tommy. Hana would be dead without him. She grimaces as she lifts his sweater off and hands him the vodka. One of his men hand her the cleansed thread and needle.  
Her eyes land on the thin jagged line on his shoulder and she smirks. 

“Siberia was horrible but that scar brings back fond memories.”

Tommy snorts but soon let’s out a pained hiss as Hana begins to thread his skin together. 

“Nothing about Siberia is a fond memory.”

“Really?” Hana arches an eyebrow. “Not even the hotel?”

Tommy snorts again.  
“That is a fond memory. But that was the only good thing about Siberia. Besides we were interrupted half way through because of that one grenade.”

Hana lets out a snort as she cuts the thread. 

“At least in Siberia we had some time where we could relax.”

Tommy narrows his eyes at her through the mirror. 

“Honestly this might be worse than Siberia. At least they had the decency to not aim for the ass.”

Hana rolls her eyes.  
“At least it isn’t snowing. It took me a week to remember how my toes felt.”

“Touché.”

“And there’s more than just the two of us this time.”

Tommy hates it when she’s right. 

Hana takes off her pants, hissing as the fabric tugs on the torn skin and takes the offered fabric to put between her teeth. Tommy pours the vodka on her wound without a word and Hana manages not to faint. She always did hate this part of missions. Getting stitched up was the worst and she wasn’t as tough as Tommy was about it. 

“Ready?” He says with the audacity to grin and Hana hates his stupid pretty face.  
She glares at him before squeezing her eyes shut as he cleans her wound. His one was a simple graze but she gets a damn stab wound on her thigh and she knows that this one will scar. 

Tommy laughs as he stitches her up and Hana hates that smug bloody face. 

(But she does wonder if they’ll ever have the other half of that night this time. He is stupidly pretty afterall)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have so many Hana ideas. This may or may not have more chapters or just a lot of random one shots of my many Hana ideas.


End file.
